left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jo The Marten
http://i442.photobucket.com/albums/qq150/Jo_The_Marten/TrainerWalk.gif http://i442.photobucket.com/albums/qq150/Jo_The_Marten/Userinfoboxheader-1.png http://i442.photobucket.com/albums/qq150/Jo_The_Marten/InfectedSignature-1.png UserPage | Talk Page | Steam Account | Blog Archive 1 | Archive 2 | Archive 3 | Archive 4 | F.A.Q. http://i442.photobucket.com/albums/qq150/Jo_The_Marten/cs_office_unlimited_oc0000-1.jpg Our professionally trained Hunters work around the clock, answering your many questions. Welcome to my talk page! Please feel free to post questions you might have here! Keep in mind, I'm not constantly on the Wiki, so it may take a few minutes to a few hours for me to respond. Also don't be surprised if another admin sees your post and responds to it before I do. We often go around to each other's talk pages to make sure everyone who has a question is satisfied in a timely manner. Here are some guidelines I like to see in comments to me: Before anyone asks, the Userboxes can be found HERE! So please stop asking! 1. Readable I understand not everyone spoke English as their first language, and that's fine. As long as it's readable and n0+ lyek dis foo' you'll be fine. =) 2. Mature This is a Wiki. Members, especially admins, will edit and delete posts without mercy. If you're concerned about an edit I might have made, please tell me why you feel this way and persuade me. Do not come on here and complain like a 6 year old. Chances are that'll only get you blocked. 3. Sign your name I can't tell you how tedious it is to go up to my Talk Page History and have to search for whoever sent a message. Just sign your posts and at least I'll know what page to go to if you don't already have a link to your page in your sig. Don't forget to check my F.A.Q. page and see if I might have already answered your question. Thanks, and I look forward to your questions and comments! =) [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 19:09, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Featured... I was just wondering, am I allowed to change the featured article, or is that an admin-only deal. And should there be a different featured image and video? The ones currently featured are getting kind of old... 11:14, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Yea I agree. I would suggest the Sacrifice trailer as the video seeing as its most recent. For the image I would also suggest the Sacrifice poster and in honor of Bill his artical as the featured artical or of course the hunters:).Sniperteam82308 18:58, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Bill's article was featured the month after The Passing was released... I was the one who nominated him... But I was thinking of the Sacrifice teaser as a video, too. What do you think, Jo? 00:44, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Alright must've not seen it, well then how about a whole Sacrifice theme. Its trailer will be the video, its poster the image, its page the featured artical, and the poll Did you like the Sacrifice Yes or No.Sniperteam82308 18:54, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Yea never mind on the poll and featured artical since you just edited those, but I am sticking with video and image.Sniperteam82308 02:01, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Alright well thats cool I guess you are right it seemed like they used to take up less space. And considering we have what 4-8 did you know facts it really is worthless same with image but I would suggest keeping the video and everytime a new trailer or interveiw comes up post it there.Sniperteam82308 02:10, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks I'm Glad to be able to help out Jo,and I also I have a group on steam that covers Cut,Beta and Unused Content on Steam mostly games that Valve made http://steamcommunity.com/groups/OrginalGames Yeah I know the name was a bad idea but I just ignore it. Military Pics Yea, sorry i tried my best to get the in-game pics of the signs... I'll maybe try using the Left 4 Dead Authoring Tools but i usually get overlay boxes that cover the sign but i'll see what i can do... 06abrahb 05:39, October 20, 2010 (UTC) So do the military signs look better now? I used the authoring tools and got most of them... however strangely enough, some of the signs were still missing so i left the originals in the gallery but at least they are the ones that look ok... :) can we delete the infobox now? just wanna make sure i have your ok on it... 06abrahb 22:20, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Yea, i kinda thought it would go either way... sadly, that's as good as i can get it on my laptop :( my graphics card is average so unless someone has an awesome gaming computer with a good graphics card or knows how to refine those pics to get a sharper image, i guess that's as good as they are going to be... sorry but i tried really hard this time to do my best. 06abrahb 22:43, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Page for Left 4 Dead merchandise Just wondering if we could actually create a a page that shows all the Left 4 Dead stuff you can buy from Valve Store... would that be a problem or conflict of interest? I just suddenly had that thought today at work but I thought I should clear it with you first. Thanks for fixing up the page!! =D That was kinda the idea i had in my head but i didn't know how to get it to work on wiki :P Looks pretty awesome now! 06abrahb 19:03, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Troublesome User Page Hey Jo. I know for a fact that at least some of the stuff on User:NiveKJ13's page is vandalism, but some of it seems to have been up for a while. Just thought I'd alert you to it and let you figure out how you wanna handle the situation. Nightmirage 17:21, October 25, 2010 (UTC) I agree with Nightmirage, it looks like vandalism... 06abrahb 17:44, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey Jo, here is another troublesome user page think i find inappropriate and disturbing User:Undeadshark Thanks, 06abrahb 08:07, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Re:Link Colors They are perfectly readable on the main page, it's just in actual articles that they are difficult to read. But, like you said majority rules. Also, why I asked instead of just changing them. :-) - Wagnike2 19:04, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Love the new look btw really profesional and clear, the one downside is ive noticed the campaign dropdown bar has gone from the main nav bar, which is rather anoying as i used it alot but hey ho if you had a good reason for it i understand, keep up the good work :) Smeliot mycrosoft 22:51, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Old wiki layout Hey Jo! Just wondering, I noticed that they changed the wiki layout to only 2 formats, the new look or the monobook. I really preferred the other old look, similar to the monobook but was more adjusted to our l4d wiki site with the sidebar menus and tabs. I checked my preferences but there are only those 2 layouts now, is there no way to go back to what I originally had? I also noticed that most people prefer that layout that i mentioned. The new one is alright, but I still prefer the older one... can you help with this or is this a wiki thing? Thanks! 06abrahb 20:33, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism I did not know you were the head here o.O heres a vandalist http://left4dead.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:98.240.64.85 03:30, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Slider I was trying to create a Slider for the wiki but it says it doesn't want to save. Can you tell me why? --CryGame-- By Slider i mean the thing on this page http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Why did you delete my article?` Why dude? why? Why did you delete my article?` Why dude? why? I was simply trying to make a contribution about the upcoming Left 4 dead. It was announced by Valve and verified by Gameinformer The M60 on The Sacrifice? I'm confused, why is the M60 on The Sacrifice(along with No Mercy) in Left 4 Dead 2? It was said that M60 was only to appear on L4D2's The Passing. Zombiekiller14 13:42, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: M60 on The Sacrifice? Hmm, you got a point, Jo. Zombiekiller14 21:55, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Question Hey, do ya ever think about changing the quote on the Clean template? Maybe with this quote: "Christ. I'm all gooed." Let me know if you agree. Thx. Zombiekiller14 16:01, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Re:Question Oh, well. If there's any other templates that needs a new quote, let me know, alright? Zombiekiller14 18:20, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey... Hey, a few days ago, I made a change on the Left 4 Dead template to make sure that Left 4 Dead did release for Mac. Now, all I need is the date on when L4D released on Mac. You don't mind helping me out, do you? Zombiekiller14 13:42, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hey... Never mind, I found it. Zombiekiller14 13:47, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Fix Infobox Links Hey Jo since you fixed the location infoboxes coloring could you also fix the Detour Ahead infobox as well? again, you cannot see the wording due to the font color.... Thanks!! :) 06abrahb 21:42, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks again Jo!! Your awesome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =D lol 06abrahb 03:15, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Well as you have noticed, I decided to create some location pages for the specific locations (ie. The Vannah ) The infobox for the Left 4 Dead 2 Locations needs to be modified (the link addresses; The Vannah location to be linked to page, not "The Hotel" chapter) as I will be creating more location pages for other places. Thanks for your help!!!!!!! :) 06abrahb 20:51, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Oh for the love of god THANK YOU!!!!!!!! :P i don't understand why it wasn't working!! oh well... THANKS!!! :) 06abrahb 23:29, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey Jo, sorry to keep bugging you like this... but i need your help once again. I need you to redirect the Ducatel page to go to a new page. I'm ready to once again upload a new location and just to give you a heads up, i will also be creating a location page for the sugar mill as well so you may want to get it ready so that way i don't need to keep bugging you... Thanks!!!!!!!!! 06abrahb 16:48, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Yea hi, it's me again.... :P I need you to redirect the page for New Orleans to a new page so i can create it. Thanks!!! :D 06abrahb 05:00, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Want to Tell you I want to tell u a couple things i am a huge fan of Left 4 Dead played every version out there that they have i waited for it to come out once it did ran to gamestop to get it same with left 4 dead 2 and i amwaiting to get a response from Valve i am making a type of left 4 dead RC figure that can walk, talk, and fight the other infected and i am giving it to all teh left 4 dead fans out there. If you have a Xbox 360 with left 4 dead. ManicL4D Master is my Username and i have a PC account but i forgot it okay sorry but i failed language arts but I dont have it this semester. No one tought me good. Well i have a PC account do you have a account for that version I would also send you a newspaper i am working on. its kinda funny but really good. Beta Left 4 Dead Hey Jo, as you may have noticed a new contributor has started a page about the old beta version of the Left 4 Dead series. I was wondering if you think there is a purpose to this page,,, i put it up for deletion but the author deleted it and so now i'm asking you... he seems very new at this (as i have corrected his other edits) therefore i think that this also might tie in. Can you take a look? Thanks!! 06abrahb 10:27, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Welcome to Hell Custom Campaign Hey Jo, as you just seen I'm uploading a new custom campaign called Welcome to Hell. I got everything working except the "movie poster" for it and the custom campaigns infobox template. Can you help me please? You can find the movie poster link in the photos i recently added... thanks!!!!!! 06abrahb 07:42, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Yes, of course... :P he said "No problem dude. Good to see that you will put some info about my campaign on the wiki." Thanks! " 06abrahb 16:38, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Well, I'm starting to create the chapters for this campaign however I can't get the infobox chapters to cooperate. I know you need to put in colors and such but I don't see where to do that! Can you help and tell me how to do this, that way I don't have to keep bugging you after every single chapter! :P THANKS!!! 06abrahb 23:30, November 29, 2010 (UTC) i made edits to the website now Hey. Hey, have you seen my user page? Let me know if you like it. Zombiekiller14 14:32, December 1, 2010 (UTC) I have good and bad news. 82.42.231.202 had removed some articles probably because he wants to troll, but luckily I've reverted some of them. We must be ready. --Breakin'Benny 19:20, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Photos from Shading a Bigger, Better Sequel up Just uploaded photos from the Shader Techniques in Left 4 Dead 2 "book, thing whatever". If some of them look a bit strange modify if you want (but don't modify TOO much), and then place them on Common Infected where the comment hiding the text is. . --Breakin'Benny 19:20, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Reply Thank you for the enlightenment, Jo. Anyway, we should at least tell players what combinations work to specific situations. Maybe not a class, but a easy method for acheivements, essentially summing the best way to deal with a certain obstacle, such as Hard Rain (Witches), Finales (Tanks), or any other thing. Another thing is that, well, you have noted some styles in Special Infected pages. If you don't mind, I'll delete the stuff personally. Anyway, it WAS a stupid idea. Another thing is the message to me, the insults were too much, I agree completely, but I find that these people who put the most illogical stuff in, without thinking, is plain insulting. Left 4 Dead is a coop FPS game. Emphasis on coop, meaning THINKING strategies. I hope that, in the talk pages, you put a note that posts be a little bit more logical, and not just random, as Bill would say it, "horseshit". Thank you, Sorry Elvinoid The Waterfront Market Hey Jo, i'm doing some research for the next location spot in The Parish, the Waterfront Market, and i was wondering, do you know if its a river or lake or the ocean that is right beside the market at the very beginning when Virgil drops off the survivors... it looks like it's suppose to be a lake, is that accurate? 06abrahb 07:09, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Church Guy Hey, do you think the Church guy paranoid, crazy, annoying, or all of the above? Zombiekiller14 14:10, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: The Church Guy I think he's paranoid and crazy, but you gotta agree with me saying "he's annoying". And BTW, is there a page on Wikipedia about Nathan Vetterlein? Zombiekiller14 18:06, December 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry, and I change my mind, the Chuch guy IS funny. Only when he says, "Ding dong!" Zombiekiller14 15:51, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Campaigns Template Hey, you don't mind if I edit the campaigns template? I used tinypic.com to cut the campaign poster of all capmaigns in L4D1-2. Zombiekiller14 16:22, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Trust me, and I'm not going to replace the campaign posters with it's titles. Zombiekiller14 18:04, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Hunter Picture?... Hello I was curious to know whether you would allow me to please use your picture: http://left4dead.wikia.com/index.php?title=File:Hunterlunge_1.png&limit=20&showall=0#filehistory I want to use it in a small (non profit) animation I'm making for a fellow friend to use on his website. The website is to advertise his server group: Cocktail Party. We'd much appreciate this if we could use it.. can credit you for the picture if you like?... I can send you a copy of the animation if need be so you may see what it is I am doing?... Here is my email address as I don not have a wikia account and don't really intend to get one.. qwertypip@hotmail.co.uk Reagrds Mike Hey Jo, this is not a question or anything but I know how you like hunters and all and last night I was randomly looking up some l4d stuff when i came across this hunter picture.... Update Location Infobox templates for Left 4 Dead and Left 4 Dead 2 Hey Jo, ok so i think i'm getting close to finishing creating all the key locations for both Left 4 Dead and Left 4 Dead 2... however i need you to update the location infobox templates as some links need to be redirected to the location page as well as other locations needed to added into the template. Here is the complete list of most of the locations that were edited or that need to be added: Left 4 Dead: *Riverside First Church *Riverside Park *Harbor View Hotel *Daughtery Farm (working on it) *Fort Harris County (Suicide Blitz) Left 4 Dead 2: *The Vannah *Whitaker's Gun Shop *Save 4 Less *Liberty Mall *Rayford Port (working on it) *Village En Marais *Ducatel *Ducatel Sugar Company *Ducatel Diesel *Waterfront Market *Bienville Park *Bus Station *Impound Lot *Saint Roches Cemetery *The Jazz Club *Veterans Memorial Bridge I'll let you know when i finish creating the last couple of pages that i plan to have done soon. If you have any questions or suggestions about the locations, please let me know... as well, please take a look at the talk page for Fort Harris County as we need your input. Thanks for your help!! :) 06abrahb 09:05, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Alright Jo, never mind... I managed to figure it all by myself! :) lol so i updated the locations templates myself and i can continue to update them if i do anymore location editing... thanks! 06abrahb 07:02, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :Should the Template:L4D Locations really have stuff from Suicide Blitz up? I'm a bit unsure on that. o_O Sera404 09:08, December 29, 2010 (UTC) : :I restored the "original" template (changed link addresses though) until further noticed once this matter has been resolved. The only reason I included Suicide Blitz was because I did create the location page for it... I've been trying to get the admins feedback on this matter on whether you guys want it there or not. I can understand if you guys do or don't want it there. I was looking into creating a separate location template for custom campaigns but don't know where to begin. So like i said, this was more of an experiment but please do let us know whether this is allowed or not (most likely not the more i think about it now)... 06abrahb 10:43, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Just an idea... Hey Jo, I just had an idea for the Home Page here on the L4D wiki, though you guys may have done this or heard this idea before, but i just thought, could we do like a l4d picture of the week kind of thing? where every so often people could upload their own fan art or awesome screenshots that they have and share it with everyone? I know there are most likely huge legal issues but do you think we can do it or not? just curious and wondering... 06abrahb 09:13, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Just to let you know, I sent a request to add you on my Steam. My username is -=ZOM=- I Love CEDA and account name is still the same as here... thanks! 06abrahb 03:55, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Achievements(or Badges) on Wikia I noticed that the Mortal Kombat Wiki has achievements(or badges, you can call them that). That got me thinking, this wiki could have badges. What do you think? Here's a link. Zombiekiller14 AWESOME!! 13:28, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Survival horror footer Hi, would you be interested in becoming part of Wikia's survival horror webring? All you have to do is place this template at the bottom of the homepage: What it does is help link together similar wikias, and help people navigate them. Thanks! AlexShepherd 08:59, February 8, 2011 (UTC) You know... Maybe you should have checked the history of that page before issueing me a "warning". It was filled with some random, racist bullcrap like "I like nigger cock" etc. and nude pictures that I then edited and replaced only the dirty words with nicer ones to clean it up, like turning the aforementioned sentence into "I like rainbows and butterflies". I then went through the same vandalist's history and fixed the various other crap edits he made. Thanks... Alexandersig 22:37, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :Mister, I don't like your attitude. What's wrong with removing racially offensive and vulgar words from a troll(ed) user page? The fact remains that the condition I left the page in was vastly superior than it was before so if you don't want me doing that then ban me. At first I assumed that it wasn't a vandal and the actual user was a racist bastard so I decided to have a little non-offensive fun, if I had known I would have rollbacked it. : I hope this post doesn't come off as hostile, that's not my intention. :--Alexandersig 23:35, February 20, 2011 (UTC) : Hu.. What are you even talking about. Harasing, are you even talking to the person you want to what did I do wrong. I simply sain that he can delete my other acount because HE ASKED IT. About the other acount I said I dont care because its not mine and none of my business. Xrisimopiise to mialo sou. Left4Deadseries FAN 14:06, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :Jo, don't mind the above, that's because I moved the warning from his first account to his newest one, including the post why he got the warning in the first place. Sera404 14:43, February 28, 2011 (UTC) CategoriesCategoriesCategoriesCategories You may have noticed that I've been obsessed with categories lately, and I've just gotten another idea, but I'd like to lay out my plan before I start spamming up the recent changes page again. It's about the Left 4 Dead and Left 4 Dead 2 categories. I started removing subcategories that aren't entirely exclusive to either game, like the campaigns category, and then also individual articles; but I changed my mind. I want to put articles that pertain to one of the games, even partially, in the respective game's category to have a full picture of what's available in each game. Just not subcategories since they tend to be misleading, unless the entire category is available in and exclusive to said game (like the melee weapons). I'd rather not categorise campaign chapters this way, nor story elements, because that will only be clutter. Instead, I think I'll make a category for all story-related articles and file it under Content. Is this okay with you? Do you have a better idea? Do you even care about categories? Monojin 14:29, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Okay, that's cool. Monojin 12:15, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Hey. Sorry I was a dickbutt. I've unblocked you, but it would seem you've blocked me, too. --Cleveland Rock 21:38, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Pleased to meet you Hello Jo. I've been searching through this wiki for about a year now. I found your profile and decided to read a little more about you. The thing that caught my interesst is that you want to be a Game Designer. I share the same dream and this Wikia can help me make a start. I normally go to areas of the wiki that need testing and get a friend or two to help me test. I own both PC and Xbox 360 versions of Left 4 Dead 1 and 2. You'll see me post every once in a while after i've finished testing the certain pages that do need testing. If your interessted just add me on Steam, it's where I mostly spend most of my time. Check out my profile page for more information about me. Hope things go well with your dream. EarlyExecuter 18:30, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Left 4 Dead 3 Have there been any news on Left 4 Dead 3. Cause it 2011 and since 2009 nothing has been said. Left4Deadseries FAN 14:28, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Do You Have Xbox Live Or Just Steam? I Have Xbox Live And Steam, But I Only Play Team Fortress 2 On Steam (Do To It Being Officialy Free). However I Am Not Going To Be On Steam Anymore Due To Lag And Getting-Hacked Risks. ( : Cold Stream is an OFFICIAL campaign Reasons why Cold Stream is considered an Official campaign and should be allowed in the Official Campaign template: -Yes Valve isn't developing it but they are PUBLISHING / DISTRIBUTING 'it, that automatically gives it status as an official campaign. The logic behind it not being made by Valve doesn't compute, the Sacrifice DLC was outsourced to a third party which was Turtle Rock Studios, this was after they and valve had split thus it can't be considered as Valve itself creating it, but they paid someone else to create it. The same thing can be said for Cold Stream, Valve outsourced to Matthew Lourdelet in which he himself will get paid as well (royalties) - If Valve themselves notes it as being an official DLC, that obviously means it's an official campaign. -It is coming to the Xbox 360 as ''paid content; customs are not available for the 360. Valve would never allow people to sell their customs as its against the user agreement nor can valve take customs and sell it themselves. Valve has '''ownership over the campaign which is why they are able to distribute it with its creator also getting paid royalties. -It is listed beside official campaigns within the menus; unofficial campaigns are placed in the Add-on section menu -It is a MANDATORY update, all users had to download it if they wished to continue playing the game online which is only done for official campaigns, customs are completely optional. -It is called a'' community campaign for a reason and not a ''custom campaign. Community is used as emphasis in that all those within the left 4 Dead community may input ideas (mainly through the official forums) and be a part of its creation. -It has its own specific achievements which are something that can only be implemented by Valve itself. -Valve are officially releasing it along side four other official campaigns. -Though it’s made by a person who previously did user created campaigns, the Cold Stream creation process is 'overlooked '''by Valves teams who not only put it on its official servers but have also created an OFFICIAL forum specifically to discuss the campaign. - Story has nothing to do with it being official, Last Stand is considered non-canon just as much as Cold Stream ''"The very first step in creating a new DLC is deciding on the larger goals and constraints for the DLC. The Sacrifice and the Passing were story heavy, so we want to see what the other end of the spectrum looks like. For this DLC we start with wanting to experiment by releasing a map pack that wasn’t about story" - Valve Blog It seems they were intent on making a DLC that wasn't about story (which is what Cold Stream is for), so if valve itself created one that was non-canon, you’re saying it should not be in the template. This paragraph also supports them considering Cold Stream as official DLC. They even mention it parallel to Passing and Sacrifice - It been in the template for months with no one disputing until now, I believe the consensus already believes it to be official and the reasons I gave not only shows that it is an official campaign but Valve itself considers it one. Funnysheep 08:44, July 11, 2011 (UTC)